


Gift From the Gods

by RoyaiFan101



Series: Victory [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, but they're still happy so not a complete loss i guess, not everyone gets an uncomplicated happy ending, poor babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: Sometimes, life just is not fair.
Relationships: Lan Fan/Ling Yao
Series: Victory [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674847
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Gift From the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin this story, let me first start by saying that I wasn’t able to find a lot of information on Xingese politics and all that, just what was mentioned by Ling in the show.
> 
> Also please note that the end of this story happens at the same time as Jean and Riza getting stuck in the elevator back in my one-shot “Reunion” so that should hopefully give you a rough timeline.
> 
> I'm not... entirely pleased with how this turned out. I just wanted to write something other then Royai. You'd be surprised how both Edwin and LingFan (is that their ship name?) both have parallels to Royai.

Once he became Emperor, Ling quickly learned that he couldn’t make LanFan anything higher then a personal whore without the risk of war from the other clans.

Being in a _monogamous_ relationship, _unfortunately_ , wasn’t an option for the ruler of Xing.

“It isn’t fair! You’re the one woman I’ve been able to trust with my happiness and well being, without having to worry about some bullshit political ties, and I can’t even make you my _equal_!” Ling had snarled, pacing around his chambers.

Lan Fan sat quietly on his bed, letting him vent. She knew he loved her. He had told her years before. Ling had even told her that he would give up the chance to be Emperor if it meant she could be his wife.

She had yelled at him for that. _I love you, too. But I am not, nor will I ever be, worth you giving up the chance to make this country better for our people!_ She had snapped. He frowned, knowing she was correct.

“We’ve always known that it wouldn’t be possible, My Lord.” She sighed.

“It’s _Ling_. None of that _my lord-young lord_ bullshit when it’s just us, Lan Fan.” He scoffed.

“I don’t want to have four dozen children with four dozen different women. I just want however many I’m blessed with and to have them with you! I’ve never seen the appeal in having so many... _wives_...”

“T-Technically speaking, there is nothing preventing me from bearing you children. They just won’t be able to have _any_ claim to the throne.” Lan Fan stuttered.

It was then that an idea struck Ling. Laws stated that he had to at least attempt to produce an heir with each of his new wives from the other clans. They never stated _when_. He would sire his official heirs _after_ he and Lan Fan produced a child or _two_.

Hopefully one would be a son. He wanted to name his firstborn son _Fu_ , and he wanted no other woman then the first Fu’s own granddaughter to be the mother.

“We could start now. If you want.” Ling offered, rubbing the back of his neck.

It wouldn’t be the first time they had made love. But it would be the first time since he ascended the throne, and the first time they wouldn’t worry about preventatives of any sort.

A smile graces Lan Fan’s face, as she lays back against the mattress, parts her thighs, and beckons her King to claim her.

* * *

Within one month of deciding to create a child of their own, the doctors inform Lan Fan that she is expecting.

They are both surprised at how quickly it took.

“I figured it would take... longer.” Lan Fan admitted, laying in bed as Ling traces circles along her flat stomach with his finger, whispering words of love and admiration to his firstborn.

“Me too.” He replied, kissing her belly button.

“Do you wish to discuss names now or later?” He asked, continuing to kiss her belly.

“Later. Those things are for when a bump is formed.” Lan Fan sighed happily.

* * *

The other clans aren’t happy Ling hasn’t bedded their daughters/sisters. They are worried about their political standings falling if the women don’t produce him children.

“Your majesty, when are you going to start producing heirs? Your Father and his Father before him had eleven children within two years of taking the throne.” His head advisor asked, worry in his voice.

“I’ll bed their daughters when my _soulmate_ gives me a _son_.” He says simply.

Lan Fan is seven months pregnant at this point. Midwives have ordered her on bed rest, and she is worried she’ll fail to protect him.

_“This is the only life you need to worry about protecting right now.” He had informed her, taking her hand and placing it where their child kicked._

It was no secret among the guards and advisors that the child in the Emperor’s shadow belonged to the King himself. How it hasn’t gotten back to the other clans yet, Ling doesn’t know, nor does he care.

“You a-are aware that t-the babe won’t be able to b-become r-ruler, right M-My Lord?” The advisor stammered.

“Of course I am. I was aware before he or she was ever created. But I would like to say that at least one of my children were made with _love_ and not.. _obligation_.”

His siblings were lucky they would never have to deal with this heartbreaking bullshit. The only law he had been able to change when it came to high ranking marriages was to allow the children of the former Emperor that failed to take the throne to marry whom ever they desired- political ties and alliances be damned.

Little Mei Chang would never have to worry about not being able to marry for love.

* * *

 _Fu Yao_ is born at midnight during the middle of a very nasty blizzard. The midwives clean him up and wrap him in warm furs and silks while Ling kisses Lan Fan’s face over and over again, thanking her.

“He is so _perfect_ , my _qīn ài de_.” He cooes.

“He is?” She gasps, her body running off adrenaline.

“Yes, sweetheart.”

“He’s a gift straight from the Gods.” The nurse cooed, giving Lan Fan her son so he could nurse.

“Do you think he’ll hate me when he’s older?” She gasps, hours later, tears in her eyes.

“What? Why would he ever hate you?”

“ _I_ am why he’ll _never_ be the next Emperor.” Lan Fan reminds him.

Ling sighed. She did have a point. But he had more important things to say and do then to add to her worries.

“I think he’ll enjoy having a fun and carefree childhood. He won’t have to worry about being a pawn. He’ll never have to hear the words _no you can’t marry her_ from advisors or whichever one of his half siblings takes my place. I think he’ll be greatful to you for all of those things.” Ling told her, kissing her on the the lips.

“I love you.” He told her.

“I love you, too.” She said back.

**Author's Note:**

> I have such wonderful things planned for tiny baby Fu. 🥰
> 
> qīn ài de: darling.


End file.
